The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching items to apparel and more particularly for attaching medals and ribbons on a uniform.
Awards and ribbons are awarded to military personnel as well as policeman, fireman, and others for certain distinguished activities. Regulations dictate how and where these medals and ribbons are to be worn on a uniform which may either be a shirt or a jacket. If a user has many medals and ribbons, placing them on a uniform can be a time consuming task. The military has extensive regulations have strict requirements about the alignment and placement of the medals on uniforms and relative to each other.
One device used to assist users to align their badges and medals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,339 to Jordan. The invention comprises of a flat back plate having a multitude of slots formed therein. The user inserts the pins of the medal or ribbon through the slots and secures the medal or ribbon using a fastener as is well known in the art. The plate has break-away portions such that the user may end up buying more plate than is necessary for his medals and ribbons and break off the unnecessary portion. Once the plate is broken away, and the user requires additional space to attach additional medals, the user must buy a whole new plate. Additionally, the fastener may be pressed into the body of the user creating an uncomfortable sensation.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus that can quickly and accurately allow a user to mount medals and ribbons onto a uniform that allows for easy expansion when needed and not have fasteners pressing into the body.